movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pawpatrol:3 skye gone
song plays: the patrol is a roll! they save the day! on a roll! they plan! on a roll! paw paw paw paw pat rol. paw paw paw paw pat rol. song ends. pups to the lookout! we need to make snow for the snow show. I need all of you to try to think of a way! pawpatrol is on a roll! when they get there skye gets a idea. I,ll drop ice from the sky! skye drops the ice. but a bad thing happens. all the other pups made snow. it took a hour. skye droped the ice and it melted and turned to water. oh no! skye said. time for the show! nobody new she melted the snow. then the curtins unrolled and everybody saw the ice. also skye. hey! skye melted the snow! she wanted to melt it! the crowd said. rider called skye. you will be severly punished for disabaying me. rider talked with the pups. so first you have to go in the kennel each day for 10 hours. also every day you will have to see somebody from the crowd at there house and be yelled at. also there will be no treats for 12 months. also no games or tv. no going outside. then in 7 days we will have a metting if we should fire you. but! skye said. no buts! first I will bring you to kings house. rubble, I need your crane to bring skye to the house. go super fast. put your crane up and down. it was a very dizzy ride for skye. they got to the house. king! rider called. I need you to yell at skye in your loudest meanest voice. skye!!!!!!! king said said. YOU WHERE A BAD PUP! WHY DID YOU DO THIS! YOU ARE THE NATTYEST DOG EVER! skye sook with fear. she was held by rider. king spoke for a hour. then he said skye should also get a spanking from him every day. king was super stong. he gave skye 10 of them. it hurt super bad. when she got home she was put in a kennel with sqide turkery. eat it! rider yelled. two robot hands rocky built opened her mouth and feed her. she had to have 100 bag of the food. then she had to watch a mute video of the pups watching apolio. she had to watch then play. then the next day she got 20 spanking. then on Friday skye was fired but still lived with rider as a pet. she got a new punishment each day. more spanking. more yelling. they don't need me. I fail. I will I will run run run aaaaaaaaaaawayyyyyyyyyyy. skye cryed. they don't need m m me. they don't! I'm a stray! I will be sad forever! FOR NO REASON! I DIDENT WANT TO RUIN THE SHOW! I WANTED TO HELP THE SHOW! WELL. this is it. I'm leaving now. skye packed all her stuff in a bag. she put her new toy in her bag, some food, and water. well bye lookout. she walked away sobbing because the pups hated her. she just new it. where should I go now? skye said. I guess I will have to get out of this place. she said. soon skye walked over the brige and past the lookout. I can fly away! but then she remembered. her gear was gone. her family was gone. she ripped off her coller. she headed for the woods. then she sings a songs. everybody hates me. hates me a lot. even rider, and the pups I have nowhere to go. I'm a stray now. oh yes. oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees. I don't belong here. I don't belong here. I DONT BELONG HERE. I don't be long here_____________________________________ it comes back to rider. he finds out it was a accenient. skye. he calls. she wont answer his call. SKYE RAN AWAY! Chase yelped. shes gone! GONE! he bails. rider calls the [pups. as you all know skye ran away. yes! chase whined. we need to find her. its time for... search patrol! all the pups go down the slide and land in a HUGE search pattrolor. chase and marshall are in the front. rocky,zuma,rubble,everest, and tracker are in the back. rider is in the front as well as robo dog. pawpatrol is on a role! rider said. it comes back to skye. ah ah! eagle! skye said. ske ran and ran. but it was no use. it got her. help! she said. it goes back to the pups. huh? its skyes coller! rubble said. the pups get out of the truck and look for clues. its getting late rider said. lets camp out. the pups set up there tents and go to sleep. back with skye the Eagle is Gaurding her. help! skye said. then a dog jumps from the bushes and attackes the eagle. run! she says. skye runs. then in a second the dog is by skye. whats you name? skye asked. I'm skye so who are you? target. the dog said.